Promessa Cumprida
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Após alguns anos, Van e Hitomi continuam separados e sem terem esquecido um do outro. Mas ela fizera uma promessa, instantes antes de voltar à Terra. E se dá conta que é hora de cumpri-la.


**Disclaimer:** The Vision of Escaflowne não me pertence, e sim aos Estúdios Sunrise; escrevo esta história sem visar nenhum lucro, etc, etc.

**N/A: **As partes que estão em itálico são flashbacks.

* * *

**PROMESSA CUMPRIDA**

Seis anos. Era o tempo que se passara desde que Hitomi havia deixado Gaea, e também a Van Fanel. Em todo este tempo, ela nunca o esquecera, e nunca deixara de se perguntar se tinha mesmo tomado a decisão correta.

Ela agora tinha vinte anos, e seguira praticando atletismo. Por sinal, ela conseguira resultados excepcionais para alguém com a idade dela. Mas mesmo isso não conseguia deixá-la realmente feliz. Porque, mesmo estando em seu mundo, ela já não conseguia sentir-se em casa.

Também nunca tivera namorados durante esse período. Tanto porque os treinos não lhe deixavam muito tempo livre, quanto também porque sabia que ninguém conseguiria substituir Van.

Como ele estaria, agora ? Será que sentia a sua falta ? Será que estava solteiro ? Casado ? Com filhos ?

Só de pensar nessa suposição, ela sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Mas, analisando friamente essa possível situação, não seria nada absurdo, e, aliás, seria até provável, porque ele era o rei de Fanelia, agora. E o trono do país deveria ter herdeiros.

Hitomi tinha uma competição marcada para dali a alguns dias. Mas, como estava com algum tempo livre, decidiu dar um telefonema. Depois de três toques, atenderam.

- Alô ? - Ela reconheceu no mesmo instante a voz da amiga, Yukari Uchida.

- Yukari ? Desculpe por te incomodar a essa hora, mas...

- Hitomi ! Mas que surpresa ! Eu nunca ia esperar que você fosse me telefonar daí de Tóquio !

- Bom, eu telefonei porque preciso conversar com você... mas não pelo telefone. Resumindo, você poderia vir até Tóquio nos próximos dias ?

O outro lado da linha ficou mudo por um tempo.

- Está falando sério ?

- Acha mesmo que eu ia telefonar a uma hora dessas,e fazer um pedido assim, se não fosse por algo importante ? Bom, pelo menos para mim, é importante, Yukari !

- Você tem uma competição daqui a alguns dias, não é ?

- Sim, mas não é por isso que estou pedindo para você vir até aqui. Então, posso contar com você, ou não ?

Novo silêncio.

- Apenas me diga onde encontrar você, está bem ?

E Hitomi forneceu-lhe o endereço e a localização do alojamento. Também deu-lhe o nome de um local onde ficar hospedada, já que, logicamente, Yukari não poderia ficar no alojamento dos atletas.

- Tudo bem. Estarei aí o mais depressa que eu puder.

- Obrigada, Yukari. Obrigada mesmo - se tudo corresse bem, aquela seria a última vez em que veria a amiga.

* * *

Van estava bastante aborrecido, ultimamente.

Reconstruir Fanelia não fora algo fácil. Tinha levado bastante tempo para reconstruir todo o reino, mas não era isso o que o estava aborrecendo, e sim a pressão que vinha sofrendo já há algum tempo.

Ele nunca esquecera Hitomi, e ainda amava aquela garota da Lua Mística. Com quantos anos ela devia estar agora ?... Uns vinte anos, provavelmente. Tinham se despedido há seis anos atrás, quando ela cumprira a sua missão em Gaea, e ajudara, decisivamente, a salvar o planeta de um futuro muito sombrio.

Olhara para o pingente que ela lhe dera, antes de ir, e que, desde então, ele nunca deixara de usar.

Será que ela ainda se lembrava dele ? Ou tivera outros namorados depois que retornara ?

Ele não gostava de pensar na hipótese, mas seria algo normal, apesar de ela ter dito, na despedida, que nunca esqueceria Van. Afinal, a vida continuava para todos.

E essa sentença também incluía a ele. Estava aborrecido porque provavelmente teria de se casar com outra pessoa. Os conselheiros de Fanelia insistiam no fato de que o país precisava de herdeiros. Era uma verdade. Mas ele não se sentia nada bem só de pensar em se casar por obrigação, e com outra pessoa que não Hitomi.

Lembrou-se da reunião do dia anterior, e suspirou.

Ele achava que o sono não chegaria tão cedo.

* * *

_- Tudo bem, digam à Sua Majestade, Kurz de Joalle, que nos reuniremos nos próximos dias - confirmou Van._

_Depois de muita insistência, os conselheiros de Fanelia acabaram por convencer Van a tomar essa decisão._

_Joalle era um próspero país, não muito distante, e que também aliara-se a Fanelia, por ocasião da guerra. Agora, Joalle propusera um acordo que traria vantagens para ambos os países, mas principalmente para Fanelia. Para o acordo ser consumado, faltava um único ponto a ser decidido: o casamento de Van com a herdeira do trono de Joalle, a princesa Angelina. E, quanto a esse último passo, Van ainda não dera uma resposta definitiva. Mas sabia que a situação trazia muitos benefícios para Fanelia. Como rei, ele tinha um dever para com o país e para com o povo, e não podia esquecer-se disso._

_Seus sentimentos não podiam ser levados em conta. _

_Em uma primeira audiência, Van tinha de admitir que, se nunca tivesse conhecido Hitomi, teria sido fácil ficar fascinado pela princesa, que era realmente bela. Mas isso era impossível, devido às circunstâncias._

_- Sábia decisão, Majestade ! Uma aliança com Joalle será de muita vantagem para nosso país._

_- Vamos ter uma nova audiência, mas que fique bastante claro que eu ainda não dei a minha palavra final - ele esclareceu. Mas sabia que seria extremamente improvável que Fanelia e Joalle não chegassem a esse acordo, e, posteriormente, o compromisso entre o rei Van e a princesa Angelina não fosse firmado._

_Ele precisaria de um milagre. Pois nada menos do que um milagre evitaria que isso acontecesse._

* * *

"A promessa... já passou da hora de cumpri-la. Não tenho mais porque ficar aqui na Terra. Estou pronta para voltar a Gaea".

E Hitomi só se dera conta disso porque, há alguns dias atrás, um dos membros da equipe da atletismo, Atsushi Kimura, em uma manhã, após os treinos, tinha se declarado para ela. Dissera-lhe que gostava dela há bastante tempo, e prometia que a faria feliz; Hitomi recusara o pedido dele do modo mais polido possível.

Mas, ao ter escutado a palavra "promessa", as lembranças dos últimos momentos dela em Gaea, antes de despedir-se de Van, vieram novamente à sua mente.

* * *

**SEIS ANOS ATRÁS**

_Era uma bela noite, e as duas luas brilhavam no céu de Gaea. Dois jovens tinham se encontrado em um local mais afastado. Não havia mais ninguém além deles, e eles estavam ali em um doloroso silêncio._

_- Você vai partir mesmo, Hitomi ? - perguntou o jovem de cabelos negros, ainda que já soubesse com antecedência qual seria a resposta._

_- Esse não é o mundo ao qual eu pertenço, Van... é na Terra que estão a minha família, meus amigos... eles devem estar sentindo a minha falta; eu preciso voltar._

_- Hitomi... não vou impedir você, mas saiba que eu nunca vou te esquecer._

_Ela já tinha sido envolta pela coluna de luz, e começou a flutuar._

_- Eu também nunca vou esquecer você, Van ! _

_Mas ela não queria que aquela despedida fosse definitiva, e, por isso, um momento antes de a luz levasse-a de volta para a Terra, Hitomi fez uma promessa a si mesma._

"_Um dia, quando eu me sentir preparada, eu voltarei a Gaea. Mas desta vez em definitivo. Pode passar o tempo que for, mas eu vou cumprir essa promessa !"._

_No instante seguinte, a luz fez com que ela desaparecesse das vistas de Van. Ela voltara à Terra._

* * *

Já tinham se passado três dias desde que ela falara com Yukari, e a amiga deveria chegar a Tóquio naquele dia. Depois de hospedar-se no local indicado por Hitomi, ela procurou-a, e, quando a noite já estava caindo, as duas finalmente se encontraram.

Não foi difícil reconhecê-la. Os cabelos ruivos de Yukari eram facilmente identificáveis.

- Senti saudades suas, Hitomi !

- Eu também, Yukari. Eu também... Mas vamos conversar, depois que eu tomar um banho. Se você não se importar de esperar, eu não demoro.

E ela não demorou mesmo. Saindo do alojamento, ela disse aos responsáveis pela equipe que não demoraria demais. Mas, em pensamento,despediu-se de todos. Porque provavelmente não voltaria.

As duas começaram a caminhar pelas ruas próximas ao alojamento.

- Bem, aqui estou eu, Hitomi. E bastante curiosa, aliás. O que você precisa falar comigo ?

Hitomi abraçou a amiga, e perdeu o controle que, até ali, vinha mantendo. Começou a chorar. Quando acalmou-se mais, ela enfim começou a falar.

- Yukari, você já sabe tudo o que aconteceu comigo quando estive longe da Terra, não é ? Já contei todos os acontecimentos, sem esconder quase nada.

- Como _quase_ nada ? - ela perguntou, intrigada.

- É que tem algo que eu, de fato, não te contei; e já me recriminei tanto por só agora ter enxergado o que estava bem debaixo do meu nariz: que já passou da hora de cumprir o que prometi... e isso só foi acontecer porque um membro da equipe se declarou a mim, hoje. Paciência, eu tive de recusar - ela explicou quando o rapaz falara sobre promessa, e que isso acabara fazendo com que ela se lembrasse da sua própria promessa.

- Você fez uma promessa ? Mas qual ?

- Há seis anos atrás, pouco antes de a luz me trazer de volta para a Terra, eu prometi a mim mesma, em silêncio, que, quando eu sentisse que estava pronta para isso, eu voltaria a Gaea, mas desta vez para ficar lá em definitivo. E que não ia deixar de cumpri-la ! - ela exclamou - Enfim, essa foi a minha promessa.

Yukari olhou, espantadíssima, para a amiga.

- Você não pode esta falando sério ! Ou está ?

- Foram seis anos, Yukari. Seis anos em que eu nunca consegui esquecer e nem deixar de amar Van - ela deixou bastante claro - Seis anos em que, a bem da verdade, eu não tive um motivo relevante para continuar vivendo aqui na Terra. E agora eu tenho certeza de que nunca estive tão pronta, como neste momento, para retornar a Gaea.

- Mas, Hitomi, aqui é o seu mundo ! É onde está sua família, seus amigos, seus colegas de profissão...

Ela meneou a cabeça, discordando.

- Não, não é mais. Durante todo esse tempo, eu tenho sentido que não pertenço mais a este mundo. Quero voltar a Gaea, ou nunca mais vou conseguir ser feliz de verdade. Gaea é que é o meu lar, agora - e, após dizer isso, Hitomi tirou a camisa que estava usando; por baixo, vestia uma camisa branca e sem mangas, mais curta, que normalmente usava nos treinos de atletismo. Tirou também a saia, e, por baixo, Yukari viu que ela vestia o calção azul que usava também nos treinos - Agora sim, eu posso correr mais à vontade, já que vou precisar correr como nunca.

Yukari suspirou. No fundo, ela sabia que a amiga tinha razão, e não foi difícil notar isso desde que ela retornara à Terra. Hitomi tinha mudado. Não ia mais o tarô e muitas vezes podia-se ver que ela estava triste, algumas vezes via seus olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado, mas ela sempre inventava uma desculpa.

- Se é isso mesmo o que você sente, então, não posso criticá-la. Espero que consiga voltar a Gaea.

- Obrigada, Yukari. Vou sentir saudades suas - ela abraçou-a - Olhe, fique aqui por mais algum tempo. Se eu voltar a este mesmo local, e espero que não seja o caso, é porque não fui bem-sucedida. Se eu não voltar...

- Já sei... - Yukari completou-lhe o raciocínio - Se você não voltar, é porque já não vai estar mais na Terra, mas em Gaea.

- Sim, e a propósito... nesse caso, diga a meus pais que eu os amo, e dê-lhes o meu adeus.

- Direi, sim - ela afirmou, tentando, com algum custo, segurar as lágrimas que estavam teimando em sair; algo lhe dizia que não veria a amiga novamente - Espero que consiga retornar para lá, e ser feliz. Você merece.

- Adeus... ou assim espero - e, em seguida, Hitomi começou a correr por uma das ruas que ficavam próximas ao alojamento. Ela não pensava em mais nada que não correr, correr bastante, com todas as suas forças, e também desejar, do fundo do coração, chegar a um lugar situado entre a Terra e a Lua, e a Fanelia, seu destino.

Hitomi estava correndo como jamais havia corrido antes em toda a sua vida, mas ainda continuava na Terra. Já depois de ter percorrido um trecho bastante longo, já cansada, arfando, e perto do limite das suas forças, ela viu uma luz aparecer, e, enfim, envolvê-la completamente.

"Adeus a todos", foi o último pensamento dela ainda na Terra.

Ela tinha mantido a sua palavra.

E estava, enfim, voltando para casa.

* * *

Van demorara a dormir na noite anterior, tanto por causa das lembranças sobre Hitomi, quanto também por causa da audiência que estava quase por vir com Joalle, e que muito provavelmente acabaria decidindo o seu futuro.

- Bom dia, mestre Van ! - antes que pudesse pensar mais sobre isso, fora tirado dos pensamentos.

Uma menina um pouco peculiar. Saltara por sobre a cama, como quase sempre fazia. Merle, a menina-gata que o servia há vários e vários anos.

- Bom dia, Merle - ele respondeu, levantando-se - Como estão os preparativos para hoje ?

- Para a audiência, você quer dizer ? Tudo já está preparado. Mestre Van... tem certeza de que vai fazer a coisa certa ?

- Se você tem outra idéia... meus ouvidos estão a postos.

- Mas você não ama a princesa Angelina ! - Merle argumentou. E está disposto a casar-se com ela mesmo assim ?

- Muitas vezes, nossos sentimentos têm de ficar em segundo plano.

O que era a mais pura verdade, porque, se não fosse por seu país, Van não teria cedido às pressões dos conselheiros de Fanelia. E, agora, que o acordo com Joalle estava prestes a ser firmado, isso significava que ele também estava quase com uma aliança no dedo.

Desceu para o desjejum; em seguida se prepararia. Os representantes de Joalle não deveriam demorar a chegar.

Allen Schezar e a princesa Millerna também já tinham chegado. Como representantes de Asturia, países com os qual Fanelia mais bem se relacionava antes da guerra, e mais ainda após o fim dela, aquela audiência, bem como o que fosse decidido nela, interessava demais a eles.

Van cumprimentou a ambos, e agradeceu por terem vindo.

Ele mal se sentara à mesa para o desjejum, quando o chefe da guarda entrou pelo palácio, e foi então até onde ele se encontrava.

- Majestade, lamento incomodar, mas há uma jovem lá fora que diz que o conhece e que quer vê-lo. Já dissemos que hoje é impossível, por ser um dia importante para o país, mas ela insiste mesmo assim. Diz que é importante que o senhor fale com ela.

O jovem rei levantou-se, intrigado. Quem poderia ser ?

- Não é ninguém que eu conheça ?

- Pelo menos não é alguém que saibamos que já tenha freqüentado o palácio real - respondeu o responsável pela guarda real, que ocupava aquele posto há não muito tempo - Mas é uma pessoa obstinada, pelo que pudemos ver.

- Irei até lá, então. Allen, Millerna, querem vir também ?

- Eu vou, sim. Fiquei curioso e intrigado, tenho de admitir.

- Somos três, então. Também vou com vocês dois - declarou a princesa Millerna.

* * *

**ALGUMAS HORAS ATRÁS**

Mesmo após terem se passado seis anos, ela não precisou se esforçar para reconhecer o local em que estava.

A luz deixara Hitomi no mesmo bosque, um pouco distante de Fanelia, no qual ela e Van haviam se despedido um do outro. Estava de volta a Gaea. Agora, o seu lar.

Hitomi parou para descansar e também para recuperar o fôlego, por alguns minutos. Mas estava feliz. Mais feliz do que jamais se sentira naqueles seis anos em que estivera longe de Gaea... e de Van.

Para sua sorte, Hitomi chegara em Gaea durante o dia, e ainda estava bastante claro. Ela não queria imaginar como seria caso tivesse chegado ali depois que já tivesse anoitecido.

Encontrar o caminho que a levaria dali a Fanelia poderia ter sido um fator bem complicador. Porém, apesar de não ser algo exatamente tão fácil assim, ela conseguira contornar o problema, e então seguira em frente, sem parar.

Levou algumas horas até que ela chegasse a Fanelia.

Ela tinha a impressão de que o país parecia em expectativa, como se as pessoas estivessem esperando que alguma notícia muito aguardada estivesse prestes a ser anunciada. O que poderia ser ?

Deixaria para pensar nisso depois.

A parte mais difícil, que fora chegar ao país, ela já superara. Sabia o caminho para o palácio real, e começou a caminhar até lá. Mas espantou-se ao ver a quantidade de pessoas que havia na frente do palácio. Bom, ela até podia perguntar o motivo daquela aglomeração, mas tinha algo mais urgente a fazer.

Aos empurrões, Hitomi foi abrindo caminho até chegar aos portões do palácio real de Fanelia. Ao chegar lá, foi detida por um dos guardas.

- Não pode passar daqui, mocinha - disse o guarda, impedindo a sua entrada - O rei Van não pode ser incomodado, e ele hoje tem assuntos importantes a resolver. Assuntos que vão definir o futuro de Fanelia.

- Mas é importante... - ela tentou argumentar - Eu conheço Sua Majestade, e também tenho algo importante para lhe falar.

O guarda continuou insistindo que Hitomi não poderia entrar, mas ela não desistiu. Insistiria quanto tempo fosse necessário. Não chegara até ali para ficar a apenas algumas centenas de metros de onde sabia que Van estava.

Até que finalmente o chefe da guarda real fora chamado.

- Eu já tentei fazê-la desistir da idéia, senhor, mas a jovem é obstinada. Não quer sair daqui de jeito nenhum, enquanto não puder falar com o rei.

O chefe da guarda olhou para Hitomi.

- Você _realmente_ conhece Sua Majestade ?

Ela ficou zangada, por fim.

- Deixe-me esclarecer que eu estive andando há horas, desde o bosque até aqui. E olhe para essa multidão. Eu precisei atravessá-la por inteiro até chegar aos portões - cansada, ela fez uma pausa para respirar - Outra pessoa talvez tivesse desistido. Mas o senhor acha mesmo que, depois de tudo isso, eu vou desistir ? Ou, ainda, que eu me daria a todo esse trabalho se não estivesse falando a verdade ?

O chefe da guarda ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

- Irei falar com Sua Majestade. Mas, que fique claro que se ele recusar recebê-la, ou que, mesmo que ele venha até aqui, mas diga que não a conhece, você terá que se retirar.

Hitomi concordou. Mas estava confiante. Se Van concordasse em vir falar com ela, tinha certeza de que ele a reconheceria.

O chefe da guarda começou a tomar o caminho do palácio; antes, ordenara que um dos guardas adentrasse os portões, juntamente com Hitomi, e a vigiasse.

"Bom, pelo menos eu acredito que já não me consideram uma séria ameaça para a segurança de Fanelia, ou algo assim", ela pensou, ao ouvir a ordem.

A ordem fora obedecida, e ela entrou, tendo um dos guardas do palácio ao seu lado. Só lhe restava esperar.

A espera seguiu por mais alguns minutos, e a sua ansiedade só aumentava. Até que, por fim, ela distinguiu quatro vultos ao longe. Reconheceu logo o chefe da guarda real, que vinha sendo seguido por outras três pessoas. Á medida que os outros três aproximavam-se mais, ela também reconheceu-os.

O jovem à esquerda tinha os cabelos loiros, em um tom mais escuro, e uma expressão serena. Allen Schezar.

A moça que encontrava-se ao lado dele tinha também os cabelos loiros, mas em um tom mais claro. Sua pele também era um pouco mais clara. Princesa Millerna de Asturia.

O jovem à direita tinha uma expressão mais séria. Tinha os cabelos negros, e já não era o adolescente franzino que ela conhecera na primeira vez que estivera em Gaea. Ele estava um pouco mais forte, agora. Assim como Hitomi, ele obviamente também crescera. Mas ela nunca deixaria de reconhecê-lo.

No pescoço, ele usava o pingente que ela lhe dera, antes de retornar.

Van Fanel. Rei de Fanelia. A única pessoa que ela já amara, e que ainda amava.

O coração de Hitomi começou a bater aceleradamente.

* * *

Van, Allen e Millerna, juntamente com o chefe da guarda, foram caminhando até os portões do palácio.

O chefe da guarda mandou o responsável por ficar com a moça até à sua volta aproximar-se mais, e explicar a situação.

Logo os três viram quem era a moça sobre a qual o chefe da guarda real tinha lhes falado.

Van piscou os olhos, como se não estivesse acreditando no que os seus olhos estavam vendo. Allen e Millerna também tiveram a mesma reação.

Ela usava um traje não muito diferente do que aquele que usara quando encontrara-a pela primeira vez, ainda na Terra. A camisa era branca, porém um pouco mais curta, e o calção, azul. Mudara um pouco, e ele tinha de reconhecer que fora para melhor. Estava mais esbelta, com o corpo mais bem torneado. Os cabelos castanhos continuavam curtos. E os inconfundiíveis olhos verdes.

Antes que qualquer um deles tivesse conseguido esboçar uma reação, ela livrou-se do guarda que a segurava, e atirou-se sobre Van.

- Van ! - ela abraçou-o, para, em seguida, cair em prantos, visivelmente emocionada - Você veio ! Ainda se lembra de mim, não ? Eu voltei...

E como ele poderia não se lembrar dela ? Se não tinha tirado-a dos seus pensamentos nem mesmo por um único dia, durante todos aqueles anos ?

Van correspondeu ao abraço com igual intensidade.

Hitomi tinha retornado a Gaea. Retornado para ele.

- Van... Hitomi... não quero estragar o momento, mas não acham melhor irem para dentro do palácio ? - a voz de Allen foi ouvida.

Ele tinha razão. Van disse ao chefe da guarda que ele podia ficar tranqüilo, pois ele realmente conhecia Hitomi, e iria entrar com ela; seguiram para o palácio, em seguida.

Depois de terem entrado, ele não se controlou mais. Van aproximou-se dela, e beijou-a com ardor, incendiando-a por dentro. Afastou-se um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos, e viu a resposta silenciosa de Hitomi. Beijou-a novamente, com paixão. Também beijou-a no rosto, nos cabelos, no pescoço, e ela sentiu-se... viva. Exatamente como ele. Era como se quisessem compensar todos os anos em que tinham estado separados um do outro.

- Amo você, Hitomi - ele disse por entre a respiração entrecortada, quando, enfim, aquele momento terminara - Por favor, não volte novamente para a Lua Mística.

- Não vou voltar ! - ela afirmou, com a sua voz expressando bastante convicção - Quanto a isso, você nem precisa se preocupar. Eu também te amo muito, Van, sempre te amei. E estou aqui porque quero ficar em Gaea em definitivo, a partir de agora. Não pertenço mais à Terra, e sim a Gaea. Só foi uma pena eu não ter me dado conta disso antes.

Tão absortos os dois estavam, que não se lembraram que não estavam sozinhos. Allen e Millerna os observavam, sem saber o que dizer naquele momento.

Millerna foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

- Bem-vinda de volta, Hitomi - recompondo-se, a princesa de Asturia deu-lhe as boas-vindas.

- Foi totalmente inesperado, mas também dou-lhe as boas-vindas - disse Allen.

Hitomi contou que viera andando até ali desde o bosque no qual ambos tinham se despedido, e que, por isso, ela estava exausta. Ele pediu-lhe que tomasse um banho, e depois comesse algo, para recuperar as forças. Hitomi concordou, embora não quisesse ficar por muito tempo longe dele.

Depois que ela já estava mais afastada, Allen perguntou:

- Então... como fica agora a audiência com Joalle ?

- O que eu posso fazer ? Se nada disso tivesse acontecido, eu estaria pronto para concordar em me casar com a princesa Angelina. Mas agora...

- Você não vai abrir mão de Hitomi, não é ?

- Nunca mais - respondeu Van, enquanto pensava que o milagre do qual ele precisava para não ter de se casar, apenas por conveniência, com a princesa Angelina de Joalle, tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ele nunca deixaria Hitomi para se casar por conveniência com quem quer que fosse.

* * *

Depois de ter tomado um banho revigorante, Hitomi estava em um dos quartos de hóspedes do palácio. A roupa iria lhe ser dada dentro de instantes, assim prometera Van.

Quando ela ouviu batidas na porta, mandou que entrassem, e logo em seguida, alguém entrou correndo, como se tivesse quatro patas... e logo e a reconheceu a menina-gata, Merle.

- Você é irritante... mas chegou na hora certa - ela disse, após ter pulado na cama.

- O que você quer dizer com irritante ? Nunca olhou para você mesma ?

- Você salvou o mestre Van de se casar com alguém que ele não ama. Por isso chegou na hora certa.

Quando Hitomi ia perguntar do que, afinal, Merle estava falando, ela ouviu outra batida na porta.

- Sou eu, Millerna. Podemos conversar ?

Hitomi concordou, e a princesa Millerna entrou no quarto. Trazia com ela um vestido verde, longo, e bastante elegante.

- Van escolheu-o. Ele disse que combina com os seus olhos.

- Mas... por que algo tão...

- Elegante ?

Ela assentiu afirmativamente, enquanto sentava-se, no que foi imitada por Hitomi.

- É porque temos uma audiência hoje com Joalle, um país aliado de Fanelia. E Van quer que você participe dela.

Ainda sem entender o propósito daquilo tudo, e lembrando-se ainda do que Merle dissera, Hitomi perguntou:

- Que história é essa de eu ter chegado na hora certa, e que salvei Van de um casamento com alguém que ele não ama, princesa Millerna ?

- Merle já andou falando demais ? - a princesa Millerna olhou para a menina-gata, divertida - Mas é verdade, não dá para não concordar, desta vez. Eu sei que, se tivesse mais tempo, Van teria vindo pessoalmente para lhe explicar tudo. Mas temos uma audiência daqui a pouco, e ele não pode deixar isso de lado. Bom, ninguém me pediu para fazer isso, Hitomi, mas, já que eu vim até aqui, eu vou deixar você a par de tudo o que está por acontecer. Ou, provavelmente, estava.

E Millerna explicou toda a situação para Hitomi, que a ouviu atentamente, sem interrompê-la.

- Ou seja, se você tivesse voltado um dia depois, provavelmente essa situação seria muito difícil de resolver, porque oficialmente Van já estaria noivo da princesa Angelina. Se ainda assim ele decidisse romper o noivado, talvez até Joalle deixasse de ser um de nossos aliados; é bem possível que isso fosse considerado um incidente diplomático grave. E é por isso que há tantas pessoas do lado de fora do castelo. Elas estão esperando que a futura rainha de Fanelia lhes seja apresentada.

- Mas então... tantas pessoas vão estar esperando por nada...

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso. Mas, de um jeito ou de outro, muito provavelmente eu sei porque Van quer que você esteja na audiência. Eu diria que ele vai recusar o acordo com Joalle, e anunciar que vai se casar com você, Hitomi.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Calma, não pense que isso é só uma atuação para não assinar esse acordo. Eu vi muito bem como você o abraçou, lá no pátio, e também vi o modo como vocês se beijaram, lá embaixo - Hitomi ficou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos, à menção desse fato - Você ama Van, e ele também te ama. Ele nunca deixou de pensar em você, durante esses seis anos - Millerna fez uma breve pausa - Ou você não quer ser a esposa dele ?

- Mas... e quanto ao acordo ?

- Vamos ter de pagar para ver. Mas o rei Kurz não é uma pessoa intolerante ou vingativa, e, como Van ainda não estava comprometido com a filha dele, acredito que, mesmo que não seja hoje, nós possamos chegar a um entendimento - ela fez uma pausa - O futuro de Fanelia é importante, mas o seu futuro e o de Van também o é. Eu já perguntei, mas vou repetir a pergunta: você quer se casar com Van ?

- Claro que quero ! Mais do que qualquer outra coisa ! - Hitomi respondeu, sem hesitar - Esse foi o motivo que me fez voltar a Gaea e a Fanelia, afinal de contas...

- Então, não temos com o que nos preocupar. Agora, levante-se. Você precisa estar pronta dentro de pouco tempo, e Merle está aqui exatamente para te ajudar a vestir-se.

Ela obedeceu.

- Ainda bem que eu cumpri a minha promessa... foi realmente na hora certa...- Hitomi falou baixinho, mas o suficiente para que Millerna e Merle a ouvissem.

- De que promessa você está falando ? - as duas perguntaram quase que ao mesmo tempo.

E novamente ela explicou sobre a promessa que fizera a si mesma na hora em que estava retornando à Terra.

- É... você não podia mesmo ter escolhido uma melhor hora para cumprir o que tinha prometido a si mesma... - Millerna concordou, antes de caminhar até à porta do quarto e despedir-se - Agora, eu também preciso me aprontar para a audiência. Até daqui a pouco, Hitomi.

Ela, então, em silêncio, acenou com a mão para a princesa Millerna, ao mesmo tempo em que começou a deixar-se ser vestida por Merle. Agora, também, mal podia esperar pela audiência em questão.

* * *

Van e Allen esperavam por Millerna e Hitomi, lá embaixo. Estava na hora de elas descerem. Os dois já estavam prontos, e usavam trajes a rigor.

As duas desceram quase que ao mesmo tempo. Millerna, depois da conversa que tivera com Hitomi, também fora até os seus aposentos para trocar de roupa, e usava um vestido branco, bastante sóbrio, que combinava bem com sua pele branca e seus cabelos loiros.

Hitomi usava o vestido que Van tinha lhe escolhido para aquela ocasião. Verde, longo, chegando quase até os pés, o vestido verde era belíssimo, e combinava com os olhos dela. O cabelo castanho também estava bem mais arrumado, e completava perfeitamente o conjunto.

- Você está linda, Hitomi - disse Van, depois de ficar alguns segundos sem fala, ao vê-la.

- Você também está igualmente linda, Millerna - dise Allen, cumprimentando-a.

- Obrigada - elas disseram, quase que em uníssono.

Van entregou a Hitomi o pingente.

- Você o deu a mim antes de ir, mas, agora que voltou, é com você que ele deve ficar.

Naquele momento, foi anunciada a chegada da comitiva de Joalle.

Eles cumprimentaram todos da comitiva, e foram para uma sala do castelo que Hitomi não conhecia. A sala era bastante sóbria, com muitos tons bege e pastel. Era a sala usada para assuntos referentes a política externa, Van explicara a Hitomi.

Do lado de Fanelia, estavam Van, Hitomi, Allen e Millerna, ainda que Allen e Millerna fossem de Asturia. Do lado de Joalle, estavam apenas o rei Kurz e a filha, a princesa Angelina.

Hitomi admirou-se. A princesa era mesmo belíssima. Esbelta, com olhos negros e cabelos negros e longos, quase na altura da cintura. Não parecia ser uma pessoa arrogante, ou pelo menos essa era a sua impressão.

A reunião começou. Quando o rei Kurz falou sobre as primeiras partes do acordo, Van interrompeu-o.

- Majestade, eu sei o que era esperado por todos. Até algumas horas atrás, eu estava disposto a aceitar o acordo, e casar-me com a sua filha. Mas agora isso não é mais possível.

- E por que não ?

Van fez uma breve apresentação.

- Provavelmente vocês já conhecem Allen Schezar e a princesa Millerna, de Asturia. Mas acho que não a conhecem - indicou Hitomi, a seguir - Hitomi Kanzaki, a garota da Lua Mística, e, desde hoje, minha noiva.

Ela deu um passo à frente.

- Você é a garota da Lua Mística ? - indagou a princesa Angelina, genuinamente espantada.

- Claro, a garota que veio da Lua Mística e que foi decisiva para que Dornkirk não vencesse a guerra. Nem todos a viram pessoalmente, mas é muitíssimo improvável que haja alguém em Gaea que não saiba sobre ela - o rei Kurz afirmou - Mas eu nunca imaginaria que um dia me veria frente a frente com ela.

- Sou eu, sim - Hitomi afirmou - Voltei a Gaea hoje, depois de ficar por seis anos em meu planeta natal, a Terra, que vocês chamam de Lua Mística - ela explicou - Depois de ter estado aqui pela primeira vez e ajudado a salvar este mundo. Depois de seis anos em que eu jamais consegui tirar Van da minha cabeça. Eu voltei a Gaea para ficar. Em definitivo - ela deixou bastante claro.

- Majestade, o que você tem a dizer sobre isso ? - perguntou o rei Kurz.

- Faço minhas as palavras dela. Foram seis anos em que eu também não a esqueci. Caso eu me casasse com sua filha, seria apenas por Fanelia, e nosso casamento seria só de aparências - ele afirmou - Mas agora que Hitomi voltou, eu não vou ficar longe dela.

A princesa Angelina voltou a tomar a palavra.

- Se é assim, eu fico feliz que vocês tenham se reencontrado, e que nosso casamento não tenha acontecido. Com o tempo, ambos nos tornaríamos infelizes, e obrigados a ocultar isso; eu não gostaria de viver assim.

- Também é uma situação que não me agradaria. Fico grato pela sua compreensão, Alteza.

- Sejam felizes, pois, com tudo o que ouvi aqui, vocês merecem.

- Mas falta uma coisa a ser discutida, Majestade - Van olhou para o rei Kurz - O acordo não vai poder ser assinado, mas, em vista disso, como ficarão as relações entre Fanelia e Joalle ? Os dois países ainda continuarão sendo aliados, apesar disso ?

- Podemos discutir isso com mais calma em uma outra audiência, mas não creio que isso seja um motivo para que a aliança entre nosos países deixe de existir - sentenciou o rei Kurz.

E, depois de serem discutidos mais alguns pormenores, enfim a audiência acabara.

O rei e a princesa ficariam ali no restante daquele dia, e no dia seguinte voltariam a Joalle.

Van e Hitomi viram-se no salão, e ele sorriu-lhe. Dera tudo certo, afinal.

Começou a subir as escadas.

- Você se importa de me esperar um pouco, Hitomi ? Eu não demoro...

Ele não demorou a voltar, com uma caixinha em sua mão. Deu-a Hitomi, que abriu-a.

Dentro dela, tinha um anel muito bonito, parecendo de prata, apesar de ela não saber se o metal era esse mesmo, e com uma gema vermelha incrustada nele.

- Esse anel pertenceu à minha mãe, e agora eu o passo a você. Hitomi, você quer se casar comigo ?

- Claro que sim - ela respondeu, abraçando-o, e tentando segurar as lágrimas - Eu jamais poderia recusar, Van.

E, logo depois disso, os dois trocaram um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Agora, todas as coisas tinham voltado aos seus devidos lugares.

* * *

Allen e Millerna foram os primeiros a felicitá-los.

Logo depois, ele chamou-a para ir à sacada do palácio. Viu a princesa Millerna dar-lhe uma piscadela discreta, e entendeu o o que ela quisera dizer com as palavras "Eu não teria tanta certeza disso", respondendo a Hitomi, quando ela dissera que todos lá fora iriam ter esperado à toa, por causa do acordo. De qualquer jeito, Van, iria lhes apresentar uma noiva; apenas não seria aquela que eles iriam estar esperando.

Chegando à sacada, Van a apresentou como sua noiva, e futura rainha de Fanelia. Também deixou claro que era ela a garota da Lua Mística, e que voltara a Gaea, mas desta vez em definitivo.

A gritaria tornara-se ensurdecedora, após Van ter feito essa revelação.

Ela sorriu, emocionada, e acenou várias vezes, da sacada, para a multidão.

"Estou em casa".

* * *

Um mês depois, toda a nobreza de Fanelia e também vários convidados de países aliados estava presente ao casamento de Van e Hitomi.

Nenhum dos dois quisera esperar muito mais tempo. Já haviam esperado tempo demais, e Van não ligara para a opinião dos conselheiros; segundo eles, era cedo demais. Para Van e Hitomi, já tinha demorado até demais.

O casamento seria realizado na principal igreja do país.

Van já estava presente, bastante elegante em seu terno preto.

As cabeças dos convidados voltaram-se para trás, quando Hitomi entrou na capela. Van prendeu a respiração. Ela estava belíssima, usando um vestido de seda branco, que era bordado com cristais minúsculo. Ele era solto a partir do busto, e a cauda arrastava-se no tapete vermelho da igreja. Hitomi usava uma simples maquiagem, e usava uma tiara sob a cabeça, enfeitada por diversas jóias.

- Você está linda - ele disse à noiva.

- Obrigada - ela sorriu, já mais calma - Digo o mesmo para você.

A cerimônia finalmente começara.

- Van Slanzar de Fanel, você aceita Hitomi Kanzaki como sua legítima esposa ?

- Aceito.

- Hitomi Kanzaki, você aceita Van Slanzar de Fanel como seu legítimo esposo ?

- Aceito.

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

E o beijo suave e terno que ambos trocaram revelava que os dois nunca voltariam a estar separados.

O ato seguinte fora o da coroação. Hitomi nunca imaginara passar por esse momento. Após os votos de matrimônio, e de terem trocado as alianças, o som de trombetas ecoou pela igreja, e Hitomi ajoelhara-se. O próprio Van insistira em ser ele o responsável por aquela parte, uma vez que ele próprio já havia sido coroado. Depois de ter feito os seus votos, em nome do conselho e do povo de Fanelia, a coroa foi posta sobre a cabeça de Hitomi; o som das trombetas voltou então a ecoar, e o rei Van Slanzar de Fanel estendeu a mão à sua rainha, Hitomi Kanzaki.

Era incrível, mas não era um sonho. Hitomi não só era esposa de Van. A coroa estava em sua cabeça, e ela, agora, também era rainha de Fanelia.

Depois de terem recebido as felicitações dos representantes da nobreza do país, já como rei e rainha, eles caminharam pelo tapete vermelho, ao som do Hino Nacional de Fanelia.

Foram felicitados por todos os demais convidados, e, após saírem da igreja, também pela multidão que lá fora os esperava.

A comemoração aconteceria no palácio, e provavelmente demoraria mais algum tempo.

- Van...

- Você ainda está achando difícil acreditar em tudo o que acabou de acontecer, não é ? - ele adivinhou.

- Não posso dizer que não. Estava pensando no quanto minha vida mudou... e em quanto você a mudou. Quando voltei, só pensava em ficar com você, mais nada. Em momento algum eu lembrei que isso implicaria em também me tornar rainha; isso eu nunca imaginara.

- Você também mudou a minha vida, Hitomi... te amo - ele nunca cansava de lhe dizer isso, e Hitomi nunca se cansava de escutar.

- Eu também... para sempre. Estávamos predestinados, desde o princípio.

Ele concordava plenamente.

- E eu não quero ser mal-agradecida, Van, mas tomara que a festa do casamento e da da coroação não demore demais... - disse ela, sorrindo um pouco sem jeito - Eu esperei demais por esse dia, e agora não quero ficar mais longe de você.

- Eu também... mas não deixe que mais ninguém ouça isso - disse ele, também sorrindo.

A carruagem continuava seguindo em direção ao palácio.

Quem diria que, há seis anos atrás, o destino os reuniria naquelas circunstâncias, e que, depois de seis anos, eles voltariam a estar juntos ?

E por causa de uma promessa que, felizmente, ela cumprira na hora certa.

Os dois já tinham passado por muita coisa. Mas agora um novo destino os esperava. Juntos.

- Nosso destino... - disse Van, parecendo ter lido os pensamentos da esposa, e em seguida, beijando Hitomi com todo o amor que sentia por ela. No que foi imediatamente correspondido.

Van e Hitomi não sabiam o que o destino reservava para eles, mas estavam dispostos a passar por qualquer coisa, juntos, nesta nova etapa da vida deles que tinha acabado de começar. E ambos sabiam que, desde que estivessem ao lado um do outro, nem nada e nem ninguém conseguiria separá-los.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **"Promessa Cumprida" é uma oneshot, é verdade, mas mesmo assim deve ter sido a fic mais longa que já escrevi. Porque nunca escrevi 17 páginas do Word antes.

Reviews, please ?


End file.
